


World War Wedgies

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Marvel, She-Hulk, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Walters tends to throw parties around the New Years, but this year she decided to just have a family meal with her nieces, and let them invite some friends over, hoping that it'd maybe reduce the wedgies. Carmilla invited her friend Kate and her boyfriend Tommy; what Jen didn't realize that this would do anything but reduce the wedgies happening.</p><p>Semi-crossover with Yatterqueen's #WedgieWednesday series, particularly the Hulk fam stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World War Wedgies

"You could've at least worn a tie."

"Well, I'd need to own a tie first before that could happen."

"I'm serious Tommy, you're so under-dressed. This is She-Hulk's house, you don't go under-dressed to She-Hulk."

"Kate, _chill_ , it's not that big of a deal."

Kate Bishop crosses her arms, looking at Tommy Shepherd as he just gives a faint grin. Its New Years Day and, as always, Jennifer Walters organised a Banner/Walters/Ross family dinner, except this year, very little of the Hulk extended clan could make it. Bruce was off doing science bro stuff with Tony Stark, Betty Ross was visiting her father, and Skaar was, to quote, 'not interested'. She tried inviting her office friends and even her superhero buds, but a lot of them were busy, so eventually, she told her nieces to invite some friends over and they'd make do this way.

Now, the raven-haired archer known as the not-Hawkguy Hawkeye was glad to get the invite, but to say she was nervous was an understatement. It's _She-Hulk_. Strongest woman there is. It's not like she's never met her, in fact she got an invite to her Christmas party, but declined going once there due to her plus-one being rejected (though given her plus-one was _Deadpool_ , that's understandable; people are still confused as to how the Young Avengers' resident archer became friends with him), but it was still a pretty big honour given this is usually a family only thing, while it's the first time she's actually going to spend time _talking_ one-on-one with Jen, and she really doesn't want to make a bad real first impression. She's made a few in the past (she still finds it awkward that her first interaction with Bucky Barnes himself was essentially calling him an a-hole and accusing him of being homophobic thanks to a misunderstanding), so its important she not mess it up.

Tommy is far less nervous. He's only here as a plus-one as it is (Kate figured Shulkie wouldn't reject him), and he's not that big on meeting with the Hulk Clan; he respects them, but they're not the big name heroes he's into meeting. He's still waiting for his team-up with Ghost Rider.

"Should we have brought a gift?"

"I don't think we needed a gift."

"I think we needed one. Would you...?"

Tommy sighs, then disappears for a tiny blink before reappearing, holding a box of chocolates.

"OK, good, now, just make sure we're properly dressed." Kate again rechecks their choice of clothes. Though Tommy opted for casual green skinny jeans, a white hoody, and a green leather jacket, Kate was slightly more fashionable, with a grey sleeveless mini-dress and a purple long sleeved shirt underneath. She wanted to wear a hat, but Tommy convinced her wearing a hat would just get her made fun of by Carmilla (something Kate realized would be true).

"We're fine. Seriously Kate, relax." Tommy laughs a bit, hands on her shoulders. "You're an awesome person, you don't need to be nervous because you're awesome. OK?"

"OK." Kate nods, feeling a little silly about how worked up she was getting. "Oh, um, you're shoes are untied."

"Huh, so there are. They always get loose when I run in these." Tommy muses, turning to rest his foot against the wall to re-tie it, making Kate pause. Earlier, Tommy woke her up with a pretty big wedgie, and she wanted to get him back before they got here. She kinda forgot, but suddenly realizes this gives her a great opportunity, and wedgying her boyfriend does make her relax a bit more, so Tommy quickly finds himself jumping as two hands tug up his boxers.

"Ack, Kate! You cheeky little..." Tommy looks at her, mouth wide, earning a playful smile, making him laugh a bit. "Man, really? Now?"

"Well, you were the one who insisted there was no wrong time for a wedgie." Kate replies with a grin, making him roll his eyes as they finally buzzed on the door.

The door opens, as She-Hulk herself, Jennifer Walters, glances at them with a smile.

"You must be Carmilla's friends...wait, aren't you the girl who tried to bring Deadpool to my Christmas party?" Jen pauses, raising an eyebrow, causing Kate to blush.

"In my defence, Clint was bringing him too."

"OK, well, unless you're hiding Deadpool in your purse, come on inside, make yourself at home."

With a nod, the two stepped inside, taking off their outer coats, heading to the dining room as Carmilla and Lyra, who were preparing a dinner table, looked at them and waved.

"Yo, glad you made it." Carmilla nods, while Lyra carried the large wooden table to the centre of the room. "Mind helping set up?"

Before Kate can step forward, Tommy moves the chairs into position, and fills the table with the needed utensils, napkins, and what-not.

"Helped." Tommy flashes a grin, always one to show-off when he can.

After a few minutes of small-talk, the older She-Hulk joins them as they sat down to their meal, discussing a few topics, from the weather to interesting supervillains they've tangled with, until they got to a particular conversational topic.

"So, Kate, how'd you and Carm become friends?" Jen asks, cutting up a stake. "I don't think she ever told me."

"Oh, well, its a funny story; we were working the same case and bumped into each other, and as seems to be protocol for superheroes, we got into a fight and-"

"And I wedgied the _shit_ out of her!" Carmilla interrupts, getting a glare from Kate, an eye-roll from Jen, and a snicker from Lyra and Tommy.

"That's not exactly how it happened. It wasn't that one-sided." Kate insists, trying to save face.

"Not really, I totally won; hell, I literally had you on the ground and spanked you silly!" Carmilla laughs, clearly enjoying the memory. Though privately, Kate would admit she kinda lost that fight, she'd never admit it, and so responds the reasonable way to an argument she doesn't have any way to win: violence. Under the table, she swings her foot to kick Carmilla's knee, a bit harder than intended...

"Owe!"

...and missed, hitting Lyra instead.

"Oh, oops." Kate's face drops, as Lyra turns to glare, kicking her back. "OWE!"

"Ha, I've caused chaos." Carmilla laughs, grinning at this as Tommy snickers.

"Chaos fist bump." Tommy grins, reaching over the table to hold his hand out, while she leaned over to bump it. Doing so though, gave Lyra an opening, and the taller girl wastes no time grabbing her sister's waistband and pulling up her grey, panda-print panties up for all to see.

"Owe! Eik!" Carmilla lets out a yelp as the material easily reaches up to her upper back, aided greatly by Lyra's strength, making their guests laugh, while Jen just rolls her eyes; clearly, having dinner with some wedgie-obsessed 20 year olds was not the smartest play if she wanted a wedgie-free dinner.

Once released, Carmilla groans, trying to pick the material sticking out of her tight jeans, glaring at her sister, giving her a shove...which instead makes her nearly fall out of her chair while Lyra barely budged.

"Careful!"

Before she falls, though, she manages to catch a glimpse of red frills from her sister's own looser jeans, quickly grabbing the material.

"Hey!"

Laughing, Carmilla manages to avoid falling and give her sister a wedgie at the same time, as the material saves her from falling. Lyra shifts about as her shorter sister adjusts her seat and continues to pull, making her squirm before hooking the material onto her chair.

"Boom! Chair-wedgie!" Carmilla taunts, making Lyra groan before grabbing her underwear again, causing Carmilla to jump and try to escape as the panda-panties are once more hoisted, this time without mercy, taking only seconds before they're pulled right over her face.

"OK, girls, that's enough!" Jen tells them, but just sits back and sighs as Carmilla tackles Lyra, pulling the underwear from the chair and trying to atomic her back, settling instead for a shoulder wedgie.

Now, when Kate told Tommy about Carmilla's own wedgie war with her family, he just shrugged at the idea, made a joke about how it 'sounds hot', and assumed it was just a simple case of sibling rivalry. After all, it's not like he's never done this stuff with his brother, or even his brother's boyfriend, but he doesn't consider it a 'war', so much as 'bonding with the bro and the bro-in-law'. So, he was quite surprised when things quickly got out of hand as Carmilla's panda-print panties are pulled over her head, while Lyra struggled to get her own lace panties off of her shoulders.

Of course, he should have known they would be creative, given it was Kate hanging out with Carmilla that made wedgies between them go from 'Tommy's playful pranks on his girlfriend' to a full on, very expensive wedgie war. He should have also been aware given Kate and Carmilla previously teaming up on him, and how this ended up with the first atomic between their war to be given.

Dinner pretty much ended at this point, as Jen left them in annoyance while Carmilla and Lyra run off to take the fight elsewhere, leaving the guests to themselves, as they get up to find the living room.

"Well, this is...quite an awesome family." Tommy muses as they walk, something Kate can't help but agree with.

"Yeah, they're pretty great. Crazy, but great."

"So, they do that stuff often?"

"Pretty much every time I've spent time with both of them." Kate muses, stretching a bit. "They make us look tame."

"Yeah, might have to change that." Tommy teases, getting an eye-roll and a shove from Kate. The two continue down the hall, until they're instantly met with some loud yells as once more, Carmilla and Lyra are wrestling over wedgies. Well, wrestling would be inaccurate, its more 'Carmilla gripping the back of Lyra's underwear and ducking her attempts to get her off'.

"Ha! So owning you, Greeny!" Carmilla taunts and teases, tugging so high that the underwear appear to turn into a very large thong, all the while Lyra's face turns so red her green skin is quickly replaced.

"Carm! Stop it!" Lyra yells, trying to shake her free. "They're starting to rip!"

"Well, let them finish then!" Carmilla continues, grinning as a large tear emerges, followed by the underwear tearing off. "Woo! Victory to me!"

"Carmilla!" Lyra whines, turning back and glaring, but she's too late to stop Carmilla dashing away to avoid payback, running past and grabbing Kate's arm.

"C'mon Bishop, you're my bodyguard." Carmilla claims, pulling Kate with her. With a shrug, Kate happily goes with her, waving the others as the two left.

"Damn it, I liked these." Lyra complains, looking up and blushing awkwardly, as she realizes her only company is Tommy.

"She got you pretty good." Tommy muses, trying to make conversation, as awkward as their situation is.

"You think?" Lyra looks at him, rolling her eyes before awkwardly stuffing what's left into her pants.

"You know, not to add insult to injury, but I would've thought it'd be one-sided, given you're a Hulk."

"Yeah, well, what Carmilla lacks in strength she makes up in ruthlessness and speed. She's gotten fast enough to tear my underwear off then run away before I can get her back half the time." Lyra explains, earning a sympathetic nod from the Speedster.

"Yeah, Kate's gotten pretty good at that. I'm faster, obviously, but she's just gotten good at being creative with it." Tommy adds. "I think hanging out with Carmilla has increased her wedgie game and given her some skills with it."

"That doesn't surprise me." Lyra muses, rubbing the back of her head.

"What's worse, they actually teamed up the other day." Tommy continues, with an awkward cringe. "Like, the other day I tried to get Kate while she was leaning over, but it turned out it was a trap and Carmilla got me with her stinger, then together they got my boxers over my head. Kate's been winning ever since."

"Oh, sorry, that sounds like it was Carmilla's idea; she got Kate to do the same with me, where they used some of her archery stuff to rig this pulley thing and got me hanging from a tree out back." Lyra adds, starting to note a pattern. "They left me there for an hour, one of the worst wedgies Carmilla got me with."

"Huh, sounds like they've got quite an alliance going on, like the wedgie-equivalent of the US/UK bromance thing." Tommy thinks aloud, pausing for a moment. "You know, I think I know how you can get payback, and how I can get ahead again."

"Stop wearing underwear for a month? I contemplated that, but Jen told me that it wasn't very hygienic."

"No...no that doesn't work, they just use your superhero tights whenever you wear it." Tommy explains, shaking his head at the idea. "No, I think what we're missing is our own allies in these wars."

"Allies?"

"Yeah, like, they have each other, but we're both on our own; if we unite, combine strength and speed, we could get some serious panty owning done."

"Wait, so, working together? That...sounds like a great idea." Lyra grins, as the two shake hands. "You have yourself an Alliance, Speedster."

@@@

Moments later, the two stand outside the living room, looking in as Kate and Carmilla sit on the couch talking, joking around.

"OK, you ready?" Tommy asks, looking at Lyra, who looks back awkwardly.

"Question, why am I bait?" Lyra asks, as she adjusted the red frilly waistband sticking above her jeans.

"Simple, they'd see you coming if you came to my defence, but I'm fast enough to be a surprise." Tommy claims. "Also, you're the one who had a change of underwear."

"Fine, just, get in as soon as she goes for me." Lyra groans, walking into the living room, walking around the couch with the two and going to the TV, turning it on and kneeling down in front as she changes channels, flipping through. As planned, her red christmas sweater rises up as her jeans ride down, while the red panties stick out, almost asking to be pulled.

As predicted, Carmilla points this out to Kate, snickering as she got up and snuck up to her seemingly unsuspecting sister. As Kate watches, Carmilla cracks her fingers and grabs the underwear, quickly pulling up...

"Wedg...huh?"

...and be caught off guard as the underwear, which were already torn from the previous wedgie, are pulled from the jeans, having just been stuffed there to look like she was wearing them. The surprise keeps both distracted as Tommy comes in, grabbing the grey bunched up panties and pulling them up before Carmilla can even react, making her scream.

"Yeik! Owe! Owe-owe-owe-oweoweowoeowoe!" Carmilla rapidly yelps as Tommy pulls her to her toes, proceeding to give quick, rapid bounces with his speed. "Kate! Eik! Get your- Owe! -boyfriend off- damn it! -now! You're my bodyguard here!"

Surprised, Kate takes a few seconds, before jumping up, trying to help. Before she can grab Tommy's waistband, a green hand is grabbing her and shoving her back onto the couch, causing her to roll and nearly fall right off, until the hand pressed against her back and pinned her down.

"Oh, god, Carm, I think this is a team-up." Kate states the obvious as she struggles under Lyra's Hulk-level strength, while the younger She-Hulk grins; in Kate's position, the skirt of the dress is just covering her backside, with panty-lines visible through the material, but has risen slightly so the bottom of her pink bikini panties with various purple rings are visible under. Unable to escape, she just awkwardly shifts as Lyra pulls up the skirt, grabbing the waistband and hoisting up, distorting the ring patterns, exposing her cheeks, and making her scream.

Now, Kate's had some super-strength wedgies, from the ones she got ocasionally from Eli in the past, to the one she got from America on Christmas after her poor decision to get her while she could, but none of them could compare to a Hulk, even the youngest of the Hulks.

Letting out a deafening squeal, Kate is hoisted up into the air with almost no effort. Being the smallest person present, she was by far the easiest to lift, and Lyra, being the strongest, had quite an obvious advantage. Bouncing her like a yo-yo, Kate is shaken around by the Hulk girl as she holds her up with one hand.

Both the super-powered individuals bounce the two girls with little effort, stretching the underwear out quickly. Turning to Lyra, Tommy hands Carmilla over to her, as the taller girl lifts both of them by their panties, while Tommy moves the front, grabbing them by their ankles and pulling, making them both yelp and squeal.

"And...snap!" Lyra grins, snapping the two waistbands over their foreheads, then pulling it down further over the face.

Carmilla, used to atomics, instantly starts trying to struggle to get free, but Kate, being her first atomic, just freezes up, not entirely sure how to process this. Blinded, both girls struggle as they step around, trying to feel around to figure out where they are, bobbing into one another, until they both feel the back of a tall, strong female body.

"Grrr, you're in for it now Lyra!" Carmilla declares as she grabs at the waistband of the figure, using one hand to grab Kate's arm and direct her to the waistband. "C'mon, we'll get your boyfriend in a second."

Deciding revenge was more important, they end up ignoring their atomics, focusing on pulling up what appear to be fullback panties, getting the material high up, as the figure lets out a yelp....

"Ack, Carmilla, Kate...."

...a yelp they realize isn't Lyra.

They freeze, until two hands pull their underwear from their face, while they look up to see Jennifer Walters looking down at them with an annoyed expression, as the two hold her purple briefs up.

"Um...this is...definitely not something I planned to do when I came here." Kate muses as she awkwardly lets go of the briefs, while Carmilla does the same. Both girls give her an awkward smile, until Jen just pulls on the panties in her hand and lift them both up with even less effort than Lyra did.

"EEEIIIYK!" Both scream in union, as Jen turns, hanging them by a coat-hook, leaving the two suspended in the air.

Lyra and Tommy both laugh, until Jennifer turns to them, making them freeze. Or, rather, making Lyra freeze, while Tommy instead bolted out the door to escape.

"There goes our alliance." The younger, red-headed She-Hulk muses, watching him go, before turning to a clearly unamused Jen. "Wait, I didn't do anything to you."

"No, but it was definitely your fault why they did." Jen retorts, before grabbing at the girl before she can escape. Though strong, Lyra proves to be no match for Jen, and soon, the white panties she put on to replace her torn red ones are being hoisted up into the air, and she's hooked, right next to Carmilla and Kate.

Taking a step back, Jen briefly admires her handiwork, before taking out a phone and taking a quick photo.

"Not exactly the new year's photo I had in mind, but this'll do." Jen muses, saving the photo.

"Are you going to let us down? I mean, unfair to punish us when Tommy got out scott-free." Kate brings up, trying in vain to get down, crossing her bare legs as she tries to find some manner to relieve the tension on her underwear.

"Yeah! He shouldn't get out of this!" Carmilla yells, but stops after to grit her teeth after doing so causes an increase in the wedgie.

"Don't worry, I know his mother, I'm sure Wanda would be frilled to know what her son's been up to." Jen retorts, turning to sit down. "Besides, I'm sure Kate will get him back when she gets the chance."

Kate pauses, shrugging as she acknowledges this as true.

"Now, do me a favour and try to be quiet, and just think about what you did." Jen instructs them, while looking through the phone contact list, bringing up one contact in particular.

'Look how your protégé is spending the New Years' she texts, sending the image to one Clint Barton, who would no doubt be confused but amused (conmused?) at the image when he got it.

So, with an annoyed glare, the three girls hung by their underwear, trying to get off, occasionally getting into an elbow-fight as they did so, at least until doing so earned a glare from the older woman on the couch. Eventually, the coat hook broke off the wall and they were freed, and after agreeing to a cease fire, the three fixed themselves up, asked Jen if it was OK to leave (to which she gladly let them, so long as her nieces were back before dark), then went to find the little speedster who left them there.

And so, it was agreed, they would not intervene in each other's wedgie war, and Kate decided it was best to avoid Jennifer's apartment as much as she can.

Definitely a New Years to remember.


End file.
